


A thorough breakthrough

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Ospiti dallo Spazio [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Dry Orgasm, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, Heavy BDSM, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Kidnapping, M/M, Mindbreak, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Garrick is a boy who has been kidnapped to become a sex slave.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Ospiti dallo Spazio [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722352
Comments: 11
Kudos: 192





	A thorough breakthrough

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kaos Borealis's challenge "Ospiti dallo Spazio", prompt: bondage and discipline; also written for Lande di Fandom's "BadWrong Week", prompt: the worst of the worst

Garrick was crying. He couldn’t remember when he had started, but he was sure he wasn’t going to stop anytime soon.

It had all started when he had been kidnapped right outside his home. Some men had driven there, took him and drove away. They had made him breathe through a sweet-smelling napkin and he had fainted.

When he had woken up he had found himself naked in a cell. His cries for help had just made those same men come to him, and they told him he would become a good sex slave whether he liked it or not. He had tried to run away and fight them, but there was nothing a lean twelve-years-old boy could do against a bunch of strong adult men.

The first few days in that place were burned in his mind, he was sure he would never be able to forget them. The very first thing they told him was that they had to ‘loosen him up’. Garrick had no idea what they meant, but he shivered in fear nonetheless.

He was dragged out of his cell, through a long corridor with many closed metal doors on both sides, bringing him in the only room with the door open. They all entered and locked the door to prevent him from escaping, then they forced him to lay on a bed and cuffed his hands over his head.

Garrick cried and begged to be let go, praying them not to hurt him, but they just laughed at him and called him a wimp.

While two of them held his legs spread open, a third climbed between them with a bottle in his hand. The boy didn’t know what it was, but he didn’t want to find out.

Unluckily for him, his captors had other plans: the man made a show of opening the bottle and dripping some of the thick liquid inside between Garrick’s buttocks, making him shiver for the slimy and cold sensation.

He sobbed louder, uselessly begging to go back home, to go back to his family.

He shouted in shock when a finger was pushed inside him, and he instinctively clenched around it as he fought to get free. He could still feel the burn of the slap he had received for that, together with the promise for more if he didn’t behave. He had no choice but to stay still and bear whatever they were going to do to him.

They had told him to breathe and relax, but he was too scared to do it; it didn’t stop the man between his thighs from moving his finger in and out of him, rubbing his insides and making him all slippery.

When he pushed in a second finger Garrick cried in pain, shaking and sobbing, begging them to stop with more desperation than ever before.

“It hurts just because you’re tense as fuck, relax and you’ll even like it.” Someone reminded him.

But the boy couldn’t relax, he couldn’t, he was too scared and in too much pain and he didn’t even want to like it.

They didn’t care about his feelings, they didn’t care about what he wanted or didn’t want, they only cared about making him ‘easier to fuck’.

The third finger made him cry louder, crying about it being too much and praying for them to stop. He could feel his asshole being painfully stretched, he could feel some more cold liquid being poured into him and spread around, and it made his stomach roil in disgust.

He felt relieved when all the fingers were pulled out, but he didn’t have time to enjoy it; even behind the tears fogging his eyes he could see the man between his legs handling his belt.

It didn’t matter how much he had begged them, it didn’t matter how hard he fought against it, he was completely powerless against his merciless captors.

When the first man forced himself into him he felt like his ass was on fire and being split open at the same time. He screamed so loud that his voice cracked, feeling himself being stretched wider than before. He had thought that the fingers were painful, but that was a whole other level of pain; he felt violated to his very soul, he felt like his heart was being stabbed every time his rapist thrust into him. He had thought he would die. He wished he did.

Instead he forced to endure it all, until that man came inside him with a satisfied grunt. Another took his place as soon as he moved away, so that Garrick couldn’t even have a moment to catch his breath.

They all fucked him in turns, but the boy had no idea how long it had lasted nor how many times he was raped, he had lost count after the fourth.

His whole body was sore for the tension and the uncomfortable position, his throat was burning for all the screaming and crying, his eyes were red and swollen with tears, but most of all he felt a throbbing fiery pain in his ass. It was so much that he barely registered his torturers laughing and joking about how he was nicely filled with cum, like a good bitch.

He felt them touch him again, he thought they cleaned him up, then they had spread something thick and cold inside him, something that actually gave him some relief.

He thought he passed out, because the next thing he remembered was being shaken awake and forced to eat and drink something, then he passed out again.

He woke up in the middle of the night, screaming and crying after a nightmare that he realised was his new reality. He felt more dirty and ashamed than he ever did, and he feared that it was just the beginning.

He hadn’t been wrong: the next day his captors raped him in turn again, and the same happened the day after, and the one after that too, until he lost count of the days. He was fucked in many positions to ‘get him used to it’: from behind, from the front, sitting on them, standing on his tiptoes.

They never listened to his pleas, they never stopped before they had all fucked him at least once, they always brought him to the point of passing out.

He always woke up in the same cell, on the same mattress, and he always cried his eyes out. Sometimes he was allowed to be alone for some hours, until they brought him his food. That was torture too, because he didn't want to eat and they would punish him for that, leaving his pale skin spotted with bruises. After he had eaten everything they brought to him, they had spread some cream on his bruises to heal them up. They said he had to be perfect in every way, that his skin had to be spotless and soft, or no one would buy him. He didn't want to be bought, he wanted to go home to his family and forget everything they had done to him, but they laughed in his face every time he told them.

When they no longer felt as much resistance from his body when they fucked him, they had started the 'real training' to make him 'a good horny bitch'.

They always brought him to another room for his training, cuffing his wrists to a bed or a wall or a chain dangling from the ceiling before torturing him.

That day they had chosen the chain, forcing Garrick to stand on his tiptoes as he wept and trembled. He had stopped begging them not to hurt him, he had understood it was useless, but they always brought him to the point in which he prayed for them to stop. And they mocked him for it every time.

They started to caress and massage his body, focusing on his most sensitive spots, making him shiver in disgust and arousal at the same time. He didn’t want to like that treatment, but they forced him to.

He couldn’t help but moan when one of them wrapped his fingers around his dick and started to masturbate him.

He squirmed under their touch, but his fight against them and his own reactions was too hard to win; he got hard and ha was forced to look through his tears as his body shivered and jerked towards the hands touching him.

He begged them to stop, making them laugh and mock him for the way he was moaning and thrusting towards them to get more, clearly contradicting his words.

Garrick had so many hands on him that he couldn’t tell how many men were actually touching him, unable to even understand what he was subjected to. He felt pleasure coming in waves from his dick, his nipples, his balls, even from his thighs and buttocks, but he couldn’t tell if he was being caressed or massaged or pinched or whatever else.

The pleasure was growing inside him, pooling in his groin, and he felt like it was going to explode. He begged again for them to stop, terrified by that thought, but the men mercilessly went on.

He gasped when the pleasure actually exploded inside him, a thick liquid spurting out of his dick as he tensed and shivered from head to toe.

He could hear his heart thumping in his ears, covering most of the dirty comments his torturers made and his own panting. He was feeling dead tired, and he was sure that if he hadn’t been hanging from the ceiling his legs wouldn’t have supported him upright.

He could feel a shift behind him, then he felt the dreadfully familiar sensation of lubed fingers inside him.

“You’re not so tight anymore, eh? I bet I can slip my cock inside you in one thrust now.” A man whispered in his ear before licking it.

Garrick shivered and sobbed, but he could do nothing to prevent the man from fucking him.

The boy shouted in pain as his captor really sank into him with one swift move, holding his hips tight to keep him in place.

“Yes, now you’re starting to feel like a good bitch.” He mocked him.

Garrick couldn’t even reply, his body covered in hands again as the other men resumed giving him pleasure.

He was forced to take it as he was being raped again, suddenly realizing that he couldn’t distinguish what he had always thought was pain in his ass from the rest of the sensations that were covering his thoughts.

He was coursed by another orgasm, but this time the men gave him no time to catch his breath a little, continuing their rubbing and groping of his sensitive skin.

He shouted and trembled, barely noticing that the man behind him came and pulled out of him, only to be replaced by another.

He was feeling overwhelmed with pleasure, his mind feeling foggy and his eyes losing focus.

He hadn’t been able to even try and count how many men fucked him or how many times he was forced to come, but he knew that at some point nothing had spurted from his dick and his torturers were pleased by it.

He felt like his heart would explode in his chest, its thumping in his ear covering almost every other sound including his own cries and moans. He felt unfocused, dizzy, and he felt like he was losing touch with his own body, but he could do nothing to change his situation.

He passed out from exhaustion, and the next thing he knew was that he was back in his cell and forced to eat and drink.

That treatment was repeated every day too to get him used to coming, his torturers making him have dry orgasms until he passed out for exhaustion.

He shivered as he hugged his knees and silently wept at the array of nightmares that were his days in the hands of those men.

When one of them opened his the door of his cell he cowered in a corner, curling up and hiding behind his arms.

"Please, let me go." He sobbed.

The man laughed and grabbed his trembling wrist, pulling him up to drag him out.

"You'll never get home, the sooner you accept it the better it will be for you. You'll get out of here only when some rich bastard will buy you, so you'll better work hard to complete your training fast."

Garrick stumbled multiple times behind that man, uselessly trying to pull his hand free. He was brought to a room he had never seen before, some sort of closet with a strange and terrifying contraption in it.

There was another man there, who was looking at a control pad and screen on the wall opposite to the door.

"I've brought the bitch, is this thing ready?" The man holding the boy said.

The other one nodded and turned around. Garrick shivered in fear for the wicked grin he had on his face.

"Let's strap him on."

"NO!"

Garrick uselessly tried to fight them, but the first man had a solid grip on him and trapped both of his arms painfully behind his back. The other slapped him so hard that he saw silver sparks dance in front of him, making him dizzy for a few seconds.

It was enough for the man to cuff his ankles at the base of the machine.

The boy knew it was already too late for him to avoid that thing and he started to cry again, begging them not to hurt him. He was back at being scared shitless, that new and unfamiliar situation deleting what he had learned about prayers being useless with them.

"Oh, this won't hurt you. It'll just drive you mad with pleasure, when you'll be done with this beauty here your best body parts'll be all nice and sensitive."

Garrick sobbed louder, but he gave up on fighting because it was hopeless.

The men seemed pleased by his meekness, so they didn't hit him again.

"First we'll put your cute little dick in here..."

The one tying him up explained, strapping the sleeve he slipped onto him to the boy's thighs and hips to prevent it from falling down. He made him lay on the cushion on top the contraption, blocking him in that position with a belt.

"Then we'll get your nipples in these suckers..."

He pushed him down and aligned his chest to two holes that immediately adhered to him, then he blocked his chest too.

The other man freed his hands one at the time to let his companion cuff them on the side of the top of the machine.

"Now we'll get you a nice collar because a lot of our customers like sensitive necks..."

Garrick was already feeling nauseous and all that explanation only made it worse. He couldn't stop crying as he felt the thick collar wrapped around his neck and preventing him from raising his head. That too must have been connected to the contraption.

"Open your mouth now, we've got to put this in."

The boy shook his head, trembling from head to toe at the sight of a dick-shaped gag. He sealed his lips together.

The man rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance.

"Paul, make him." He told the other.

The latter grabbed and pulled Garrick's hair to keep his head still, then he spanked him so hard that the boy couldn't help but cry in pain.

It was everything his torturer needed to push the gag inside his mouth and tie it around his face.

Garrick could feel it on his tongue, blocking it down and tickling the back of his mouth. He felt like he was suffocating, but it wasn't so deep that it prevented him from breathing regularly. He looked pleadingly up at the man, but he simply grinned and patted his cheek.

"Don't worry, you'll like it here." He joked.

He turned around him and the boy couldn't see him anymore, the collar preventing him from turning his neck.

"Now it's time to fill your nice ass up."

The man continued to explain, pushing a lubed up dildo inside him. Garrick could feel new straps on his ass, surely to block it in.

"And last but not least let's put this baby on your balls."

The boy felt something pressed against his nuts, but no new straps; he heard a metallic click instead.

"Done! Now you'll only need to become deaf and blind, or your new best friend won't work properly."

Garrick shouted against the gag, but it was easy for the men to prevent his head from moving.

"Have fun, bitch, we'll see you in a few hours."

They laughed before pushing earplugs inside his ears and tying a blindfold over his eyes.

Garrick could feel his heart beat fast in terror, he could hear it thump in his ears, but he couldn't hear nor see anything anymore. He jerked in surprise when the machine was turned on and he was assaulted by pleasure.

Everything that was put on or in his body started to vibrate, except for the suckers on his nipples that, well, sucked them.

He felt his dick get hard in no time, his whole body shivering and his bent legs trembling. He could tell he was moaning uncontrollably, but he couldn't even hear himself over his own loud heartbeat.

It didn't take long for him to come, tensing against his restraints and shouting against his gag.

He didn't have time to enjoy the afterglow, though, because the machine didn't even slow down.

Garrick felt tiny needles prick his skin everywhere he was being stimulated, even his neck and tongue, and a sudden warmth that quickly spread all around his body. He didn't recognize that sensation, but suddenly instead of fighting against the machine he wanted more from it.

He jerked his hips as he could against his restraints to try and fuck the sleeve fixed on his body, feeling the vibrations on his balls getting more intense every time he pushed his ass back towards the rotating device on them.

He chased his second orgasm with desperate need, but when he reached it it wasn't still enough.

His mind was clouded with pleasure, his only thought was getting more and more of it, the frustration of it never being enough driving him mad.

He pressed his chest harder against the suckers, he pulled on the collar to get a more intense sensation, he even started to suck the vibrating gag.

He couldn't focus on only one thing, therefore he tried to get more of everything despite the impossibility to move.

Every time he thought he was close to having enough the needles pricked him again and he was desperate again.

He didn't know how many times he came, he didn't know how much time he spent there, he thought he probably fainted at some point, but he wasn't that sure. He only knew he needed more and more, even if nothing came out of his dick after a while, he just couldn't have enough.

When the machine stopped he kept on humping it and prayed for it to work again.

He squinted when the blindfold was removed from him, seeing the man called Paul smirking down at him as he took his earplugs off too.

Suddenly Garrick could hear his whines and he was ashamed of the obscenity of them.

"You want more, don't you?" Paul mocked him. "Don't worry, this machine will be your best friend for a while, you'll have it every morning."

The boy couldn't tell if he was relieved or terrified by that.

Paul calmly freed him, leaving his dick for last.

When he made him stand up Garrick fell into his arms. He was still as hard as a rock, but the man grabbed his wrists to prevent him from touching himself and he jerked his hips in the air, whining.

"Now, now, that's not a good bitch, is it? Your priority is to please your master, not yourself. If you'll be good enough we'll let you come, but not now."

He cuffed his hands behind his back, then he brought him back to his cell.

He helped the boy eat and drink, laughing every time he jumped and moaned for the lightest touch on his oversensitive skin.

When he was done with his lunch, Garrick felt both dead tired and horny as hell, his dick was still so hard it hurt, especially since it was being ignored for so long while his other sensitive spots were being randomly teased.

"It's too early to rest, bitch, you still got a lot of training ahead. But I might let you nap if you eat your dessert."

Paul massaged his crotch when he told him that, and Garrick paled. He understood what he was asked of, but he didn't want to do it.

That moment of hesitation was enough for the man to change his mind.

"Very well, let's go to the next step then."

"No! Please!" Garrick croaked, but it was too late.

Paul dragged him to another room, where he saw most of the men he had met since he was kidnapped. At the centre of the room was a gynaecologist's chair, modified so that people could be tied on it.

The boy started to cry again, but he was too weak to even try to fight.

The men easily lifted him on top of it and tied his hands above his head, his waist to the chair and his legs on the leg rests.

Garrick couldn't focus enough on their conversation, too scared of what was to come. He could only tell it was about his experience with 'the breaker' as they understood they called the machine that left him so desperate. He looked in shame at his still hard dick, that position forcing him to look at it.

"Hey, are you listening?" One of his torturers asked.

He sighed and rolled his eyes when the boy looked pleadingly at him.

"Every day, after the breaker, we'll make sure your body remembers how to come from your sensitive spots. Today is ass day."

Garrick suddenly felt something slide into him with no effort; when he looked he saw another man grab his hips to fuck him. He shouted and arched his back as his rapist thrust hard and deep inside of him, new tears falling from his eyes. He was ashamed of himself, more now than ever before, because he couldn't help but like it.

He shivered and moaned in pleasure, trying to meet that man's dick at every thrust despite his restraints and the man's hold on him. He could feel his arousal grow, and he could see a few drops of pre-cum leak from his dick even if it was left untouched.

"Oh, look at that! The breaker is amazing, he's already more of a bitch!"

"Yeah, I bet he's going to come from all of our dicks before begging us to stop."

"I bet he's going to beg us for _more_!"

Garrick couldn't help but feel his heart sink in shame at those words, especially since he feared they were true. He sobbed between moans, but he couldn't change the fact that he really wanted more.

He felt his orgasm build inside him and he didn't fight it, chasing it instead. He cried in pleasure and shame, more tears falling down his cheeks as he came on his own belly.

"Fuck! He's clenching!"

The man who was fucking him came with a groan, unloading deep inside him and making the boy's stomach roil in disgust. Still, Garrick couldn't help but need more.

The men fucked him in turn, every one of them making him come just by fucking him, and when they were all done Garrick was still hard.

"Wow, he's really sensitive to the breaker, uh? It's going to be easier to train him, look at this!"

The boy shouted when his nipples where pinched, but somehow it made him come again. Nothing had spurted out in a while, still it felt like an orgasm and his torturers seemed to recognize it as one.

The men cheered in approval, commenting on how high his price would be, patting and caressing him without touching his dick.

"Please..." Garrick sobbed.

"Please what?" One of them asked.

"Please..." He wasn't sure either about what he wanted. He wanted that nightmare to end already, but at the same time his body was screaming for more, for some satisfaction that it hadn't had yet. "Please... give me more..."

The men laughed and high-fived each other.

"Yeah, that's a good bitch!"

"I'll tell you a secret, kid: you'd be spending your afternoon here even if you asked us to stop."

The boy cried louder, making the men laugh at him some more.

One of them grabbed something from underneath the chair and Garrick felt something extremely thin slide inside him. It had a curved tip, which made him jerk when it rubbed a very specific spot inside him.

"There it is!" The man exclaimed.

He made sure to rub it again and then he blocked that thing in position with something like more straps.

Garrick shouted and trembled from head to toe when the curved tip started to vibrate against that spot inside him, feeling another orgasm come closer and closer.

The men watched him come again with amusement and approval, then one by one they walked out.

"Have fun bitch, see you later!" The last one said before closing the door.

The boy shouted and sobbed, shivering and clenching, crying and coming again and again.

That time he was sure he fainted, but when he regained consciousness the situation hadn't changed.

He felt his arousal finally subside after a few more orgasms, and because of that the pleasure he had felt from the vibration turned into frustrating pain.

He shouted to beg for it to stop, feeling his voice crack and his throat get sore, but he was completely ignored.

It was only some time later, Garrick couldn't tell how much, that a man walked in.

He watched him with a smirk as he pleaded for mercy, tears running down his cheeks and sobs shaking his chest, but he did nothing for a while.

When he got bored of the show he finally turned off the vibrator and pulled it out.

The boy collapsed on the chair, panting and covered in sweat. He felt like passing out, barely feeling the other free him and massage his sore muscles with some cream or oil.

"It's dinner time, come on, you'll rest after it."

He told him as he pulled him up.

Garrick couldn't stand, his legs too weak to support him, so the man had to drag him to his cell. He helped him eat and drink, then he checked on him to spread some more balm on his skin.

"You did good today, bitch. Keep up the good work and you'll be ready to be sold in no time."

The man lightly patted Garrick's cheek, but the boy was too tired to react.

He passed out as the other locked the door of his cell, praying for that nightmare to be over one way or another, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks.


End file.
